Son univers
by oO-Nena-Oo
Summary: Quand l'univers de Tony prend le dessus, que se passe-t-il pour ses sentiments inavoués ? [TERMINÉE]
**Résumé: Quand l'univers de Tony prend le dessus, que passe-t-il pour ses sentiments inavoués ?**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **°O°O°**

Les photos, les flashs, les tapis rouges, les soirées, les belles filles en tous genres, le champagne coulant à flot, Tony Stark adorait ça. C'était son univers, sa vie, son quotidien. Il avait toujours vécu dans cette bulle pétillante et vivrait encore dedans jusqu'à sa mort se disait-il.

 **°O°O°**

Loin de la pièce centrale où le brouhaha s'était installé, mélangé avec les rires et la musique, Tony était en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme rousse, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue échancrée qui mettait parfaitement ses courbes en valeur. Verre de cocktail à la main, ils sirotaient ensemble leur délicieuse boisson alcoolisée sur la terrasse qui donnait sur une superbe vue de la ville, accompagnée de sa belle lune qui rayonnait dans le ciel. Pepper Potts, sa secrétaire, était plus que radieuse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et Tony devait avouer qu'elle lui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

Quelques minutes avant, leur danse fut brève, Pepper n'était pas du genre à faire du rentre-dedans et était très mal à l'aise de danser avec son patron, qui bien sûr le remarqua immédiatement. S'ensuit une proposition, des verres, des rigolades, et tout ça permis à Pepper d'oublier son petit mal être envers les autres et de se retrouver maintenant seule avec son patron au grand air pur. Ils discutèrent de tout, du travail, de la soirée, de leurs relations et d'amour.

Tony n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur la vie privée de Pepper, car celle-ci préférait rester discrète, elle n'aimait pas étaler sa vie privée, même à son patron et pourtant, Tony eut ce qu'il voulait au fil de la soirée. Elle lui fit quelques révélations et fut ravi que la jeune femme soit célibataire étant donné qu'il l'était également, mais au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas elle qu'il désirait.

De nouvelles gorgées, des sourires, puis un silence et un regard.

Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent doucement, timidement et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Tony avait le don pour attirer toutes les filles et même Pepper n'y résistait pas, cependant, après ce léger baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes, elle le repoussa.

« Je… je suis désolée Monsieur Stark.

— Ce n'est rien Pepper, vous…

— Veuillez m'excuser, termina-t-elle »

Surpris par cette réaction inattendue, Tony la regarda s'éloigner, puis en un instant, resta figé. Un jeune homme blond se tenait au beau milieu de la foule qui dansait, un air triste sur son visage, comme si l'on venait de lui poignarder le cœur, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. Steve était seul, bras ballants et ne bougeait pas, il était stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Tony et Pepper… comment avait-il pu ? Lui qui l'attendait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes dans son coin, l'avait laissé.

Tony avait donné rendez-vous à Steve pour cette soirée de gala envers son entreprise, car cela lui aurait fait très plaisir de l'avoir en sa compagnie, même si ce dernier n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée, cependant il était venu. Pour lui. Il avait dit oui et voilà ce qu'il eut en échange. Il s'était fait beau, s'était parfumé et avait soigneusement choisi ses vêtements pour ne pas passer pour un homme de petite noblesse, il avait tout fait. Même ciré ses chaussures !

Leur regard se croisa, puis Steve tourna les talons. Il en avait assez vu pour ce soir.

« Steve ! »

L'intéressé fit mine de rien entendre et accéléra le pas, il n'était pas question que Tony se rattrape avec son discours qu'il entendait déjà raisonner dans ses oreilles pour se justifier et se faire pardonner. Il n'en avait que faire. Il sortit en trombe de l'établissement, dévala les escaliers habillés de leur beau tapis rouge à toute vitesse et traversa la route sans prendre le temps de passer sur le passage piéton, ni même de regarder si une voiture arrivait, pour ainsi dire qu'il était vraiment pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Tony bouscula certains invités sur son passage et se dépêcha lui aussi de descendre les escaliers. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois d'une voix forte, puis s'arrêta, comprenant que cela ne servait plus à rien. Quel nul. Steve aurait été l'homme le plus présentable de cette soirée, mais il n'était à présent plus là.

Tony était vraiment un coureur de jupons, tout comme son père, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, mais cette fois-ci il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Il venait de perdre un être cher, un être dont il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, malgré leur réciprocité l'un envers l'autre. Steve venait de lui filer entre les doigts, tout ça à cause de belles filles, de Pepper qui était plus sexy que jamais, des cocktails, de la musique…

Il avait oublié Steve. Et pourquoi ? Parce que son univers avait pris le dessus.

 **°O°O°**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu :-)**

 **À** **bientôt !**


End file.
